


The Card Game of Truth

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [17]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: A game of truth or dare at Ericson brings certain things to light... <3
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: OG World [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Kudos: 8





	The Card Game of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> The moment of truth, lol  
> (by Laura)

The Ericson clan sat huddled around the fireplace outside, playing a game of cards before heading to bed. Though it was nearing winter, the group was resolute to spend as much time outside as possible since the chilling walls of their dorm building were hardly better than the warmth they could scrounge up outside. They sat in a circle now, spread out across the various pieces of furniture on the front lawn. Clementine and Louis sat curled up together on one of the sofas, Clementine leaning back against Louis’ chest with his arms wrapped snugly around her. AJ sat perched on the arm of the couch, completing the family unit. On the opposite couch, Violet sat curled in one corner with Ruby beside her. Aasim, still in the metaphorical doghouse with Ruby due to a recent spat involving country music, sat sullenly beside the couch, leaning back on it for support. Omar sat in a chair beside the second couch while Prisha and Wily sat opposite him on a bench of their own design, constructed from some spare planks and cinder blocks they’d found on the campus.

The game was truth or dare, same rules as always: everyone took a card from the deck. The highest card won and got to demand a truth or a dare from the holder of the lowest card. It was hard to come up with embarrassing truths in a group that had known each other as long as most of the members had. Thus several of the winners had chosen dares tonight, especially ones that involved running around in order to get people’s blood flowing so they all could stay warm.

Particularly memorable dares of the night had included Willy dressing up his possum Garbage in clothes from the dressup box (a task that left him with more than a few scratches to add to his collection, though he said it was worth it to see Garbage in that dress) and Louis streaking around the front yard. Thankfully the dim light of the fireplace had spared most of them from seeing much of anything. Clementine had covered her eyes completely for the duration of the dare, a fact which she’d been mercilessly teased for the rest of the night.

The elephant in the room throughout the entire card came was Prisha. She had received the good fortune of staying on the right side of the cards most of the night, not drawing the lowest card on any turn yet. The two times she’d drawn highest card, she had stuck to relatively harmless truths, asking Clementine about her coolest walker kill and Aasim what his favorite book in the Ericson library was. It made sense; she clearly didn’t want to risk offending anyone. Still, the fun of the game was to stir the pot, so when it was realized that Louis had drawn highest card and Prisha lowest in the latest round, a ripple of excitement went through the group.

“Well, well, well,” Louis mused, twirling the king of diamonds between his fingers. “It seems that the doors of opportunity have just opened for young Louis,”

“Should I be worried?” Prisha asked, quirking a brow.

“I want you to settle a debate that I’ve been having since we met you, something I’ve always suspected,”

If the two of them were paying attention to more than their banter, they might have noticed Violet visibly tense at Louis’ words. But they were too absorbed in the moment.

“Go on,”

“Prisha, when we first met you…. Were you or were you not checking out Clementine’s butt!”

What a question! The group was thrown into disarray for a second as everyone tried to speak at once: some objecting to the question, some wondering where the question was even coming from, and others simply frolicking in the general chaos. It wasn’t until Prisha waved stood up and waved her hand about, loudly clearing her throat, that everyone quieted down enough to hear anything.

“I have to give you kudos, Louis,” Prisha bowed her head in deference. “Your question took me by surprise. I was not expecting that,”

“I am a man of endless mystery,” Louis quipped, earning a playful slap from Clementine.

“Louis, let her talk!”

“OK, OK! Prisha, true or false: you were checking out Clem’s butt the first time we met,”

“I believe I remember the moment you’re referring to,” Prisha responded, a finger poised thoughtfully below her chin. “It was while the two of you were comparing goods for trade with Ed, correct?”

“That was the moment,”

“If I recall correctly, I was trying to determine if she was carrying any concealed weapons. You’d dropped your obvious ones, but one can never be too careful when it comes to meeting strangers for the first time,”

Clementine burst up from her place on the couch. “Aha! I was right this whole time! Take that, Louis!”

“Aaaw, maaan,” Louis said, slumping on the arm of the couch in defeat.

“Ah ah ah,” Prisha said, holding up a finger. “Let me finish. I started out with the purpose of determining whether Clementine was carrying concealed weapons, but after that was done I am fully willing to admit that I spent a few extra minutes checking out her butt. What can I say, Clem? You’ve got a great ass,”

The group exploded. Louis danced around the edges of the fire, doing a triumphant victory dance. Ruby and Aasim were loudly arguing over whether either of them had guessed the truth first. AJ and Willy would have joined Louis in his fiery dance if Clementine had not stood up and barred their way. It was utter chaos.

Finally, after several minutes of hoopla, everyone ran out of adrenaline and had collapsed in their seats once more. Prisha coughed awkwardly.

“Looking back on the past few minutes, I probably could have thought out a less crass way to word that answer. My apologies, Clementine,”

“No worries, Prisha,” Clem assured. “Honestly, I’m pretty flattered,”

“Glad to hear it. But no worries, Louis. I’m not putting the moves on your girl,”

“Glad to hear that, ‘cause if you wanted to defeat me in competition, I am completely convinced that you would kick my ass,”

“Seconded!” Aasim chimed in, earning a whispered scolding from Ruby.

How could a round like that be surpassed? The truth is, it couldn’t. Things settled down into the usual rhythm of truths and dares for the next few rounds, and as the fire dwindled and eyes began to droop, it was clear that things were drawing to a close for the night.

That was until the gods of cards saw fit to make lightning strike twice in one night. As Louis and Prisha caught each other’s eyes and revealed their cards, the look that crossed Louis’ face could be described as nothing less than devilish. Tucking his card into his shirt pocket, Louis sat himself up before making his decision.

“Since my last round with Prisha involved a truth, it seems only fitting that I make this one a dare,”

Prisha met his gaze coolly. “Go on. I can take it,”

“Oh, I’m sure you can. I’m not entirely sure how this will play out, but fuck it, I’m too invested,”

“Swear,” AJ’s voice piped up.

Louis winced. “Oops, sorry little guy. I owe you a favor,”

“You owe me three already,”

“I know, I know – just, we’ll figure it out tomorrow, OK? Lemme have my moment,” Louis turned toward Prisha and thrust a finger out dramatically. “Prisha, I dare you to kiss someone in this group!”

The dare was met with utter silence. Where the truth had caused an uproar, this dare had frozen the group in rapt suspense. All eyes were on Prisha. All eyes but Violet’s, whose eyes were burning a hole in the ground with laser focus.

Prisha didn’t move. Slowly, her eyes did a pass across the entire group. Then, she slowly and purposefully stood up. She took a step forward, then paused, reading the reactions of them all. Louis and Clementine were both watching her every move, eyes fixed upon her. AJ and Willy stood behind them, sharing a look of confusion at what exactly the big deal was. Aasim was looking off into the darkness blankly, his head turned completely away from her. Ruby was trying to look chill, but one of her arms was draped protectively across the arm of the couch, resting near Aasim’s head.

Prisha took another step forward, beginning to circle the fire pit. Past Ruby and Aasim, opposite Louis and Clementine. Only Omar and Violet remained. Omar’s expression was inscrutable, his face impassive as it was toward almost any occasion. Violet on the other hand looked as though she were about to jump off a cliff, expression sick and tight with dread. Prisha paused, drawing a stabilizing breath, then took the last step forward, standing before them. All the others leaned forward in anticipation. Time seemed frozen as Prisha stood unmoving, hands resting at her sides.

Then she turned. To the left. Violet’s eyes shot up, catching hers. Softly, deftly, Prisha leaned forward, raising a hand to gently cup the side of Violet’s face. Her head dipped down, turning to capture Violet’s lips in a single intimate kiss.

It was over in an instant.

Before anyone could process what had just happened, Prisha pulled back, raising herself to her full height. Her eyes turned toward the dorms. “Well, now that that’s done, I think I’m going to go to bed. Goodnight, everyone,” With that, she calmly exited the circle and made her way toward the main entrance. She didn’t turn back to look upon the stunned faces she had left in her wake.

“Holy shit,” Louis breathed. “Holy shit, did that really happen?”

“Swear,”

“Later, kiddo, OK?”

All eyes turned to Violet. She was still crouched in her place on the couch, eyes wide, staring into the dying fire. She didn’t move a muscle.

What the fuck was she supposed to do with that?


End file.
